


Successful Experiment

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Body Swap, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Smut, is it really tho??? ooooh, robotnik is a little too nice because im scared to write assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Robotnik is doing some weird stuff to his brain and Agent Stone is a little too touchy-feely about it. Consequences ensue.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165
Collections: Anonymous





	Successful Experiment

Stone was no stranger to walking into the lab and finding completely inexplicable things awaiting him.

This afternoon was no different. He’d decided to bring round a couple lattes for the doctor as he’d been completely engrossed in some new project that he refused to show Stone, and when he was enveloped in projects like this, Stone knew he appreciated the caffeine more than anything. It seemed, though, that the doctor wasn’t going to have the chance to drink it- he was already asleep when Stone entered.

He paused in the doorway, trying to observe the situation from where he stood. Better than to startle the doctor awake, and face whatever ridiculous punishment would come his way for doing so. And he was pleased that he stopped and waited- with that, he realized the doctor wasn’t sleeping, but knocked unconscious entirely. Sat in his lab chair that faced a million constantly flickering screens, now he sat completely motionless as the screen pittered away incessantly recording some vital signs and notes. Stone took a hesitant step in, allowing his eyes to drift downward from the screen to some wires that ran along the floor. They continued running up the base of the chair, where they ran directly into the doctor’s skull.

No. Wait. Could that be right?

He was quick to approach, leaning over the doctor who sat back reclined in the lab chair. And sure enough, the wires ran up the spine of the chair, where eventually they met the base of the doctor’s skull at the top- and from there, plugged somewhere into the skull. Stone stifled a shudder as he stepped back. Sometimes the work that the doctor engaged in was relatively unsavory- that was for certain. And Stone wasn’t even truly  _ against  _ unsavory- he had no issue getting his hands dirty when the doctor asked him to. 

He ought not to. It was foolish. But morbid curiosity got to him, and he bent low to see where exactly the wires connected with the doctor’s skull- when he couldn’t see, his index fingers moved with the slightest touch to probe the underside of his skull, running along the seam where his neck and head connected. There, right at the base of the bone, was a tiny chip.

And the moment his fingertips connected with it, he blacked out.

It hadn’t felt like he’d been out for very long- almost instantaneous, save for the fact that when he awoke, he was seated in the chair instead. Strange. He stifled a groan as he sat up- stiffness pulling at his joints in the most unsavoury way. Perhaps the doctor had placed him there, but that didn’t exactly seem characteristic of the man, to be concerned with Stone’s comfort. No, he thought as he stood, something else had happened.

Strange. Was he- taller than he remembered?

His eyes trailed downward, and he was met with an even more curious question. Had the doctor … lent him some clothes while he was out?

No. Definitely not. Stone’s legs swayed for a moment- quite startled by the revelation that he was no longer a habitent of his own body. Instead, he had been placed comfortably inside the doctor’s body. Lord. He had to sit for a moment. 

To be-  _ inside  _ the body of the doctor, in the most literal sense. With the doctor's blood running through his veins, and his synapses firing along the underside of Stone's (or, more accurately, Ivo's) skull. It ought to be something terrifying; and sure, yes, the feeling of adjusting was one that was certainly unpleasant. Yet there was an underlying feeling there, one that was hard to place. It was a feeling he'd never known to desire before. One that he'd never known he'd wanted, and now that the gift was given to him, he certainly had no idea what to do with it. 

He flexed his newfound hands, feeling the stretch of leather as it pulled taut against his skin. A soft breath escaped him. Perfectly sculpted hands. 

And then something stirred at his feet, and his attention was finally forced away. 

Perhaps a good thing, too. It was certainly odd to see himself collapsed on the floor, the sort of third-person experience one could only  _ hope  _ to achieve in their life. He was stuck pondering the strangeness of it all before he realized, just a second too late, the reality of the situation: if Stone was not in Stone’s body, then someone else was. 

“Couldn’t you at  _ least  _ help me up?” Stone’s voice, certainly, but far different. It lacked the usual soft spoken cadence and was twisted with something far different. To some, it may have sounded simply unusual, but Stone could recognize the doctor’s voice no matter how far removed. Long forgotten was his new body and the capabilities it was built with- Stone instead reverted to old and immediate habits as he hurriedly moved to crouch next to the doctor. 

“My apologies, doctor, I-” 

“ _ Quiet _ .” His hands had barely ghosted over the doctor’s arm to lift him when the man hissed at him. Obedient as ever, his hands slipped free and his mouth shut and he froze to allow the doctor to process, to think, to do whatever he needed. Except he wasn’t doing any of that. The doctor was simply staring at him. 

The doctor had never looked at him with wonder. 

Stone had seen it- countless times, of course, as Robotnik made it a habit to continually impress himself with his genius. Always directed towards his machines, the field research he collected in small leatherbound books, the way he could memorize a tune and reproduce it pitch-perfect after a first listen. 

(Once, Robotnik had looked at him in such a way following Stone’s harsh and effective verbal takedown of an insubordinate officer Robotnik had had the misfortune of working with. Stone, of course, had not seen it.) 

And now, it was set upon Stone proper. 

It was hard to tell if the doctor was admiring his handiwork, or  _ himself-  _ Stone thought him incredibly handsome, but the doctor had never truly been vain. Adored dressing himself to the nines, yes, and made sure that his style of glasses was perfectly tailored to match the outfit. Yet it had never been about his appearance. It was more for the theatrics of it all, and Stone could quote the thing that Robotnik said every time he made sure to dress himself for an important event-  _ ‘It’s about setting a standard, Stone, and then raising it. _ ’ This was far different, though. In the hushed silence of the lab that was never quiet, Stone couldn’t even begin to hazard a guess at the thoughts raging through Robotnik’s brilliant mind. 

“You can touch, if you want.” Stone offered quietly when it looked like that was exactly what the doctor wanted to do. Robotnik’s palm had twitched, just the slightest bit- Stone had seen it, and he couldn’t ignore it. To touch your own face, to see it from someone else’s eyes- it was almost romantic, if he thought about it too hard, which he forced himself on a constant basis to never, ever do. It was the wrong answer, clearly, if the way his face screwed up with a sharp laugh was any sort of indication.    
  


“I don’t need to  _ touch _ , Stone,” He assured the man sharply, and his hand darted out to catch the front of Stone- Ivo’s- blazer, hauling himself to his feet with ease. No matter that he ripped Stone off balance- the agent could right himself easily, he wasn’t the one who had been sitting completely still for the entire last hour. “I can obtain all the information I need from here. Touch yourself all you please- well, snrrk-” He snorted through a laugh once more. Stone’s laugh. “Perhaps don’t do  _ that- _ ” 

That was certainly true. The thought had been creeping in Stone’s mind, a perverse sort of thing where he had to acknowledge that the doctor’s body was all entirely his own at this moment. Under the clothes, he could see the sort of things that he only hoped to imagine upon late nights. Not that he ever would. He was no animal, and the doctor deserved his privacy (even though Stone had his doubts that the doctor would grant him the same luxury.)

But the thought was there. 

“What are you thinking right now, Stone?” The doctor’s sharp voice drew him out of his mind, and he looked up. Back on his feet now, and Robotnik was pacing the length of the lab, examining Stone closely. Every few moments a small floating screen appeared, as if on command, and the doctor dismissively tapped a few notes into the surface of it before waving it away. Then another screen would appear seconds later, and the cycle would continue. The question kept him silent for a startled moment. Never before at the doctor asked him his thoughts on something unless he intended to use it as a source of mockery- and even now, he expected nothing more than the same. 

“Strange?” He finally spoke, hesitantly. No use on elaborating when the doctor would have a rebuttal at the ready, though Stone’s mind was indeed filled with a thousand thoughts he wanted to share.

Sure enough, the doctor was already prepared with a sharp laugh. “Well, I should hope so, Stone,” He remarked. “I should hope that this isn’t an experience you’ve had before- and I know it isn't, because no one has ever done this before.” Of course, he expected to be the first when he made a breakthrough. Still, he continued on. “This is new data nonetheless, and though I know your thoughts won’t even begin to properly encapsulate the experience, I still need  _ something-  _ as feeble as it might be.” 

That was enough of a prompt. It was hard to deny the doctor of anything he really wanted- especially when he was looking at Stone with such prying eyes. “Interesting,” Stone began again, and ignored the way he heard the doctor laugh at that. “I still feel like myself, even though I’m removed from my own skin. Different, as well-” With a practiced grace that looked far beyond what Robotnik’s body was capable of, he stretched one arm out in front of himself, and was aware of the way Robotnik’s eyes followed closely. He felt, rather briefly, like a display model. And he found, if it was the doctor, he didn’t mind that feeling. 

“Your arms are longer than mine,” Stone remarked matter-of-factly. “When I reach out, I am hyper-aware of the minute difference in length.” 

“I’d imagine your coordination would be thrown off,” The doctor remarked quietly, still deep in thought, and Stone hummed in agreeance. 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Stone replied, and the doctor laughed quietly again. Of course, he hadn’t thought of it. He wasn’t Robotnik. Still, there were more thoughts he wanted to let out, and with the eyes settled on him, it was made so disgustingly easy. “I- I feel like I could know you, in a better sense. Like we’re more connected now? Which certainly isn’t true in any biological or biochemical sense, but I feel as if it’s relevant data anyway, so you might as well mark it down-” 

His voice had grown sharper, embarrassed by the ridiculous things he was saying, and in that moment he realized that dead silence met him. No mocking laughter, no brutish comments that the doctor would make about Stone’s ridiculous feelings that fell far beyond the reach of science. Silence, and Stone allowed his head to turn just the slightest to the left to locate the doctor.

Consider him located. Hovering over Stone’s shoulder- so close, so suffocatingly close in the dense way that the doctor never realized he always did- (or perhaps it was a normal distance for most people, but for Stone, who was irreparably and hopelessly attracted to the man, it was a sensation close to death-). He was silent, because he had to have known. 

And then the thought of the doctor  _ knowing  _ made it far, far worse- under the sharp eyes that belonged to himself, Stone felt his breath hitch. 

“You find this situation stimulating,” Robotnik finally spoke. And it was a statement, not a question. A surety- something made obvious to him, somewhere in his brilliant mind. 

“I- no, that’s-” 

“Don’t lie to me, agent.” Quieter, now. And yet, not angry. Curious, instead. Deadly curious. “You know I can tell when you lie- you’re _terrible_ at it.” Stone knew himself to be a good liar, but he knew that the doctor was better at telling. Still, it felt so natural to lie about it. His attraction had been a well-kept secret for months now. It was mortifying to have it spilled within seconds- when he knew he could be replaced as Robotnik’s assistant within seconds, and when he knew-   
  
“ _Stone_.” His train of thought halted again. “I spoke to you. I expect an answer.” 

What answer could he possibly give? At best he gave a nervous little exhale, too nervous to look the doctor in the eye, and that didn’t seem to satisfy him. “There is no point in denying it. I know I’m not wrong- we both know, I’m never wrong.” There was something in his voice then- not anger, but something far more dangerous brewing: curiosity.

Stone didn’t have to turn to look at the doctor this time. Instead, the doctor came to him; stepping in front of the agent to look him properly in the eye. And the bastard- he was  _ smiling _ . “So the real question is: what are you going to do to remedy the situation?” 

Excellent question. One that Stone couldn’t even think through, when his mind was spinning wildly and racing along with thoughts. It was so easy to speak, then, and say something stupid: “You could- help me-?”

Wrong answer. “I will do no such thing,” The doctor was quick to cut him off, and Stone had been expecting it and it still didn’t hurt any less. Especially when the doctor wore such a sharp smile. It looked so out of place on Stone’s face, and it belonged unmistakably to the doctor. “It’s proper methodology not to interfere with experiments, agent, didn’t anyone ever teach you that? I will, however, encourage you to conduct yourself however you please.”

That caught him off guard. Stone could look up again- and clearly, the inquisitive look on his face was quite the funny one. The doctor was chuckling softly when he spoke again, and provided a comfortable ultimatum: 

“In fact, I insist.” 

There was no way. “Doctor, you couldn’t be suggesting-” 

“If I have to spell it out for you, Stone, perhaps you aren’t the right person for this experiment.” A cold calculation, brutal, chilling as it cut Stone to the bone and sent his hand immediately pushing for the front of Robotnik’s pants. It was an opportunity he would have never in a million years expected. He wasn’t losing it now. 

In all of the ways Stone had imagined the impossible- that being, an encounter with the doctor, it had never gone like this. He had never seen staring back at his own face and he had never loosened the doctor’s belt from such a perspective: looking down. Nor had he imagined reaching into his pants and not anticipating what to feel. That didn’t mean he wasn’t getting off on it. The situation was far removed from what he’d ever wanted, and yet his pants had tightened to an almost painful degree by the time he’d worked to free it. 

He was surprised to find himself leaking by the time he’d freed his- Robotnik’s?- cock.

It was a fascinating sight. Thick- but it felt right in his hand. It felt comfortable, even natural to gently swipe his thumb across the head, startling himself with how damn good it felt. The noise that escaped him was far louder than he was expecting, impossible to stifle when he didn’t know the body that he was playing with on an intimate level- and fuck, Robotnik was  _ sensitive _ . 

Suppose it made sense. The doctor spent a lot of time alone- yes, but he spent the majority of that ‘alone time’ with Stone quietly at his side. Never once had the doctor pleasured himself, or excused himself for unknown reasons, and Stone certainly knew that the doctor hadn’t had any intimate relationships over the course of Stone’s apprenticeship. It wasn’t exactly a startling revelation, but under  _ this  _ circumstance, it was enough to catch him off guard.

And it was enough to make him bold, too. 

“Sensitive, doctor?” The words escaped him before he could stop them, a taunting smile playing on his lips, the one he wore when he felt like playing along with the doctor antics- which was rare, because it was often wiped off of him within seconds. This case was no different at all- the doctor had been easy to anger. 

Within seconds Stone found himself stumbling backwards- no need to pin himself to the wall this time, when the doctor happily did it for him via a knee jabbed sharply between Stone’s legs. He found himself far too intimidated to move for a moment- pinned, panting heavily, his back stinging from the force. It took him a moment to realize- through his own heavy breathing, the doctor was panting too. 

“You’re hilarious, Stone,” He muttered, his voice managing to keep sharp despite the dishevelled way he looked at his agent. “Real funny. Suppose being in my body has made you cocky, huh? Made you feel some miniscule amount of the power and presence that I hold every single day?” It had, indeed. And yet, the insults flung his way only served to make his cock throb in his hand in an almost unbearable way. Stone took no issue with allowing his hips to twitch- first, upon instinct, and then the second time out of habit when he realized how damn good it felt to rut against Robotnik’s thigh. And then he found it difficult to stop, his hips bucking relentlessly as he sought out some form of friction against Robotnik. The action seemed to please the doctor as his smile returned slowly and his hands lowered to Stone’s hips- guiding him along, though the uncovered nails dug sharply into the skin. Perhaps the doctor wasn’t used to not wearing gloves. Or perhaps he’d wanted it to hurt. “You look far less cocky now-.” 

Stone jammed his lips sharply against the doctor’s to shut him up.  It was surprisingly _brutally_ effective. 

Soft, at first, as the shock bore it’s way through Robotnik’s system. Barring that, Stone was terrified that he was going to be rejected, and yet the second Robotnik came to, his mouth yielded gently against Stone’s. Perhaps he should have expected something more dominant- gnashing teeth and wrestling tongues, or something of that sort, but it was far different than what Stone imagined. Instead, Robotnik’s lips were almost gentle against his own. Nothing about the doctor had ever been gentle. Nothing but his lips, apparently. A harsh clash with the rough way the two bucked together at the hips, grinding brutally as Stone had long since found that simply stroking himself was far less stimulating that the pushing demands of Robotnik’s hips. His own hips, actually- perhaps he should learn how to make them move like that, when he was back in his own body. For now he was happy to submit to the hungry way Robotnik pressed into him, smearing pre-cum and who knows what else along Stone’s carefully pressed slacks. 

He could feel himself inching tantalisingly closer with every thrust- and though he desperately wanted to draw out the sensation for as long as possible, it seemed Robotnik’s body physically wasn’t capable of handling such a thing. Far too sensitive for its own good- it would have been better if he could make the doctor cry under his touch, but when he was trying to savor every moment, he could only feel himself growing more frustrated. Which certainly motivated his hips to move faster. 

“Fuck more people, will you?” Stone growled softly somewhere into Ivo’s lips. Uncharacteristic, perhaps, but the doctor’s pride really was rubbing off on him (hah! In a literal sense, too.) The doctor could only moan in response; which was startling in a sense- Stone certainly hadn’t thought the doctor had been getting off on the situation, but his tune had seemed to have changed after the kiss. Now, he moved just as desperately as Stone, and their soft moans and noises mixed together in a damn nice way. 

The inseam along the crotch of Robotnik’s slacks dragged in a tantalizing way across Stone’s cock, rubbing in the right places, and he knew that was basically it. 

Not that he tried to fight it. The tenseness along his skin was far too delicious to pass up, as was the way he felt his nails dig into the back of Robotnik’s jacket. Dragging the man in close, holding him in place (Robotnik was much stronger than Stone had ever realized- holding the man in place now that Stone possessed his strength was an easy feat), his hips jerked once more, and then it was all over with. 

The sensation roared along every nerve ending, and he knew he was pleading for something absolutely ridiculous as he unraveled. Something for the doctor to do- perhaps something completely incomprehensible between the desperate noises he made. It was impossible to tell. At the very least Robotnik held him, patient and tight as Stone rode the last dredges of his orgasm until it petered out and left him feeling completely raw. 

He sagged in the doctor’s arms, panting desperately as he tried to catch his spent breath. It wouldn’t return for a while- they both knew that. 

Robotnik, it seemed, was happy to hold him in the meantime.

There were no words to exchange. Nothing soft to say- because what about this had been a soft experience? 

The doctor was the first to break the silence. Of course he was. “Well,” He hummed, staring down at the mess with a smile that looked far too pleased considering the situation at hand. “At least you didn’t ruin  _ my  _ clothes.” 


End file.
